The New Beginning
by LighteningRae
Summary: complete.It has been twentyfive years since Isaac, Felix, and their friends lit the lighthouse beacons and saved Weyward, sending Alex to his grave. But now, years later,Alex has come back! Sasha and co. have to train and get strong enough to kill him.
1. The Destined sword

Hey,folks!I'm finally makin fan fics now!But before the story starts,you should meet two of my muses.All the Golden Sun people are my muses,but let me introduce my fave Earth djinni,Geode-

Geode-whassup!

And my fave Mars djinni,Char.

Char-heya!

But Geode is my fave djinni,period.

Char-Why?

Because,he can just turn the earth around everyone into a big ball and it looks like we're just floating in air. Then he just makes an explosion with it!

Char-What's so great about that?I _paralyze_ people so you can torture them!

Geode-Enough rambling!

Yea,let's start the story.

Char-fine.

Disclaimer-Come on,people!You Know I don't own Golden Sun and I know,too. I could _never_ think up something that awsome.sad sigh

Prologue-The newborn miracle

Mia was in the house washing dishes.Her husband,Isaac,had just came from work."How's our baby?"he asked and gave her a peck on the cheek. Mia rubbed her stomach where the new life was slowly growing inside."Fine,as usual,"Isaac took the dish cloth from his wife."You should be resting,now.Let me finish these." Mia sighed."Are you sure?You need rest,being a carpenter and all." Isaac was sure,so Mia made her way to the couch.But not before there was a pain in her stomach. "Isaac,"she gasped,half with joy and pain."I think it's time!" Isaac rushed to her."I'll go get you to the healer."He beamed as he hurriedly left for the sanctum.

"She's beautiful,"Mia beamed,stroking their newborn daughter's blue hair gently. "Just like you,"Isaac replied.Mia looked up at him."It's a girl,so you name her." Isaac thought for a moment.Then a name popped into his head."Sasha,"he said,"Sasha Marie." Mia looked back at their baby."Hello,Sasha."Mia yawned and handed Sasha to Isaac."This excitement has worn me out,"she said and quickly fell asleep.Isaac kissed Sasha on the cheek."Hello,Sasha,"he said to his sleeping baby."Our newborn miracle."

_**A Gold Sword**_

14-year-old Sasha was playing with her brother and friends behind the house in Vale."I wish I could read minds,"she told her friend,Taryn.Taryn smiled."You're not a Jupiter adept.Don't blame yourself.The only reason I can read minds is because my parents are Jupiter adepts,too." He stood up and picked a lady bug out of his blonde hair.Alanna smirked."Remember when you read one of the shopkeeper's minds?He was thinking about going into entertainment-as a _ballet_ dancer!" The young Mars adept wiped the sweat from her forehead.Kevin,Sasha's brother,stretched."I wish I knew some of the battle psynergies my dad knows.They're so cool!Like Odyssey,Ragnarok-" "Just say anything with a sword."Sasha told the Earth adept."I agree.At least you can learn Odyssey." She headed down the hill."Are you going to stare at that sword,_again_?"Alanna asked.Sasha nodded.

Sasha sauntered into the weapon shop."Back again are we,Sasha?" asked the shopkeeper.Sasha kneeled down to looked through the glass at the sword she'd been eyeing for a while now. "Yeah,"she replied, wistfully. She eyed the sword in the glass. The blade was made of pure gold and a silver handle with a crystal in it."It's said that many can wield it- but only one person can wield it's _true_ power." Sasha still watched the sword._I feel like it's calling me,_she thought. "One day, I'm gonna own that sword,"she said more to herself than to the shopkeeper. Kevin came into the shop."Sasha,mom and dad said come and eat." Sasha reluctantly got up and left.

"What is it with you and that sword?" Mia asked her. "You're only 14,you should be having a childhood, not looking at weapons." Sasha shrugged."I don't know.It just feels lik I should have it," Isaac shook his head."Kids,"he said.They just get older everyday." Sasha and Kevin finished eating and headed upstairs. Mia got all the dishes and put them in the sink."Finally,some time alone." Isaac smiled and sat on the couch, bringing Mia down with him."I like time alone,"he said coyly. They kissed. "Let's be careful, or we might make another one of those upstairs," Isaac chortled. Mia smiled as they leaned into a long, meaningful, kiss. "Awww," came Sasha's voice in mock sweetness. "Do you really have to do that around us?" Kevin laughed. Isaac and Mia jerked away from each other in suprise. "Aren't you supposed to be sleep now?"Isaac said. They sighed disappointedly."Ok.But don't have another baby.I don't wanna be the middle child." Kevin said. They ran back upstairs.

Sasha's Dream

_Sasha stood before a big rock with an eye in it. Her first instinct was to run but she stayed put and faced this weird thing with a straight face. "I am the wise one," it said." A powerful weapon will help you defeat a deadly force from destroying the world." _

"_What do you mean?"Sasha asked. The Wise One turned to leave." You will soon see..."_

I hope the first chapter wasn't to boring. Oh,and I don't have a favorite mars djinni,yet. Char just wanted to see the story.

Geode-Ha!

Char-glaring at GeodeHow about I give you and Rae-Rae a taste of some fire power?casts fireball"

Me-extra crispy...Need...w-water..!

Geode-extra crispy...Me...too...!

Char-simperingRae-Rae will have the next chapter up as soon as I can get her to. Trust me.


	2. The Return

Ok, people,I looked at my last chapter in Just In and I honestly didn't know that it was that short!(fuming at self) Crap, I'm such a blockhead!

Char-No kiddin'.

Shut up, ya stupid djinni! Anyway, my mom has WordPerfect 12 on her computer and I did that in size 10 arial, and that took up like 2 or 3 pgs. (Maybe 2 pgs. 1 line). Well, now I have it in size 13, so if the chapter is still short-lookin' , my motto is 'forgive and forget'.

Geode-Me and Char will watch her like a hawk. She won't get _an iota _of rest until every little mistake is checked, double checked, triple checked, checked four times-

Me & Char-I THINK THEY GET IT, GEODE!(stare at each other wide-eyed arms still crossed)Did _we_ just agree on something? Stop doing that!(scoot away from each other)

Geode-Hey Rae-Rae,want some Redbull?

Well,that stuff makes me hyper, but if it gives me wings I'll take it.(drinks redbull)

Disclaimer:Hmmm...Nope, I don't see where I own Golden Sun on my game. It says that Nintendo and camelot do. Now ain't that something!

**The Return**

Sasha awoke. She still thought about her dream, when something clicked in the back of her mind._ Crap,_she thought,_ crap_, _my dad's birthday! I overslept!_ She hopped out of bed to find her brother's bed empty. She wondered why Kevin didn't get her up. Then, pushing that to the back of her mind, quickly put on her pastel pink t-shirt, turquoise blouse, and blue jeans, leaving her hair down instead of putting it in its usual blue braid. She rushed downstairs.

"I see you've finally awaken," her mom said. Sasha rubbed her blue eyes. "Mornin' mom." she replied. She kissed her dad on the cheek. "Happy birthday, dad." Then she noticed Garet, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan(her friends' parents). "Good morning, everyone." Jenna laughed.

"More like good evening,"she said. Sasha made her way to the door. Isaac halted her. "Sasha,have you seen me and Mia's wedding rings?" Sasha shook her head.

"Um,no," she lied, "not sure I have." Sasha headed out the door. She had their rings in her pants pocket as she raced for the bakery.

"Ms,"she said to the woman behind the counter,"can I have a cake and a box of cupcakes?"

Ms.Schwartz smiled. "Sure, Sasha. That'll be...twenty...three coins. Sasha payed the price. The price would've been lower if Sasha hadn'tve chosen the most exquisite cake along with cupcakes.

"Ms,can you bake these rings into a blue and yellow cupcake?" Ms.Schwartz said it would be ten more coins. Sasha payed and said she would come back later. She carefully made her way back home.

"Wow,"Ivan said, when Sasha came in. Sheba smiled. "You have quite the sweet tooth." Sasha put her loads on the table. "It's for all of us." she said.

"To bad Felix and Picard can't be here,"Garet said. Jenna looked a little disappointed. "Yea,"she thought about when her brother left.

_

* * *

flashback _

_Felix and Picard had their things on their backs. "Why are you leaving?" Isaac asked them. _

_"We saw a lot on our journey," Picard said. _

_Felix agreed." Hidden places revealed themselves and the world returned to its natural beauty when we lit the lighthouses. We want to see them as well as the places we didn't see." _

_Jenna hugged her brother. "I didn't have you for _three_ whole years. I don't wanna lose you again!" she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. _

_Felix returned the embrace_. "_You won't lose me," he said. "I love you to, Jenna, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever stop me from being your brother, especially no amount of space." _

_Garet shook his head_. "_Where are you guys gonna go?" _

_Picard shrugged.__"Where the wind takes us, I guess."_

_Sonya and Harvey came running down from the house. "Felix,please don't go!"his mother cried_. _It hurt Felix to see his family and friends so upset. He wished his mom and sister wouldn't cry over him. _

_His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Son," he asked somber_ly, "_is this something you _really _wanna do?" Felix nodded. _

_"Then we can't interfere. Go ahead." _

_Jenna looked at her dad incredulously. "What are you saying?" _

_Harvey_ _avoided her gaze_. "_He's old enough to live his own now, Jenna. Although I hate to do this, we can no longer protect him the way we did when you were younger." _

_Mia looked at Felix and Picard. "Take care," she told them sorrowfully._

"_You too, Mia." Picard said. He looked at his four sad mates_. "_We hope your weddings go well," He and Felix turned to leave. _

* * *

Sasha saw her friends on the golden hill that used to be Mt. Aleph. "My parents said that this used to be a mountain," Alanna told them. Taryn saw Sasha sauntering up the hill.

"Look, the sleepyhead's up!"

Sasha grinned and sat beside them all on the hill. "Doesn't it feel like some other life force is inside this hill?"Kevin asked.

Sasha nodded in agreement. "What if it is?"she said eerily.

"Oh, please," Alanna scoffed. "Unless it sunk into the earth with the original Vale, I doubt anything but worms is under this hill." Just as Alanna said that, the ground began to shake a little.

"What's going on?" Taryn asked. "Kevin, please tell me you're making an earthquake."

Kevin shook his head. "I'm not doing anything." The hill glowed as the earthquake worsened. Some of the villagers came out of their houses. When they saw the kids on the hill, they shouted for them to get down. Alanna and Taryn got down, but before Sasha and her brother could, the golden hill split open, resembleng mother gaia. Sasha and Kevin fell from the tremors. Out rose a figure with blue hair.

Alex looked down and saw to terrified faces. His gaze went to a scared girl with blue hair. She looked oddly familiar. "Mia.." He inched closer to the two frightened kids still staring at the young woman he'd known and loved since childhood.

* * *

Geode-Why did I do it? _Why?_

(bouncing off the walls)Yea! I got wings! (swoops down at Char)HA, HA, HA! Take that, Char!

Char-Stop that, Rae! Geode, you are _the dumbest_ djinni I've _ever _met in my short life! You just _had _to give her redbull! You just _had_ to give her wings and make her hyper! You are so _stupid!_

Geode- That doesn't hurt my feelings! But I will admit to my own mistake. I'm just glad the readers can't see her like this. (see's you) Oh, is the story over?

HA, HA, HA! Look at me! I'm flying!

Char & Geode-(gulp)

Geode-Um, yea, like I said I'm sorry, and please leave a review.

Char-(ducks as Rae Rae swoops at him) If she does that again, I'll fry her!

Geode-Oh, and Rae-Rae tried to leave a cliff-hanger at the end. If that was a cliff-hanger, just let us know and we'll tell her-when she calms down.


	3. The Man From Mt Aleph

Char-I don't get it. If Sasha and Kevin are on the hill, _why _is Alex calling Sasha 'Mia?'

Because, Sasha is Mia's daughter.

Char-(pretend to think for a moment) Nope, still don't get it.

Geode-You are so dense!

(sigh) Listen, Char. Sasha and Kevin are Mia and Isaac's offspring, or to put it in layman's terms, kids. So, they must look like them. Sasha looks a lot like Mia as a teen, except Sasha's hair is in a long braid instead of a long ponytail.

Char-Ooooh.

Geode-(shakes head)

People, I have one more _importante_ thing to say: I found out (good thing I did too) from the review I got for ch.1, that the sword really shouldn't be pure gold. So...we'll make it black, red lining, with a...um...silver hilt.

_**The Man From Mt. Aleph**_

"Mia..." Alex got steadily closer, and reached out for the blue haired girl. Then the boy that was with her got between them.

"Leave her alone! She's not Mia and how do you know our mother?"

Alex looked like he was soaking all this in._ She's not Mia...How do you know our mother...Mia...mother... _Alex couldn't believe it. He simpered. "Have I really been gone that long?"he asked,more to himself than anyone else.

"Who are you?"the children beforehim asked. Alex could see that they were clearly afraid, though they tried to hide it. He looked at the blonde-haired boy. He didn't like the looks of him at all. He looked just like the wretched boy he'd met in Sol Sanctum, the last name he'd heard before he'd sank beneath MT. Aleph.

_Isaac..._

"I've grown rather tiresome of that face," he said. "You are, sadly, just like your father." Alex raised his arm a little. Kevin's feet left a foot from the ground.

"Kevin?"Sasha watched her brother. Alex suddenly closed his hand in a fist. Kevin clutched his neck and clearly looked like he was choking.

"Kevin, no!" Sasha jumped to her feet and tried to grab him, but Alex raised his arm in the air(hand still closed tight), causing Kevin to drift higher and higher into the air. Sasha demanded Alex let him go.

"Very well." Alex said when Kevin was high enough to overlook the villlage. He let his arm drop and his hand unravel. Sasha watched in horror as her brother fell from very high up. He hit the bottom of the hill hard and lost consciousness. Sasha screamed and ran down the hill to try and heal her brother, but Alex warped in front of her.

"Now, now," he said. He seized her wrists. Sasha struggled. Alex glowed for a brief moment. A searing pain ran through Sasha's body, that made her legs give out. Alex smirked. "What is your name if you are not Mia?" Sasha glowered.

"None of your business!" Alex glowed again and the searing pain continued.

* * *

Some people were bamming at the door. Mia answered. "What is it Taryn and Alanna? Where's Sasha and Kevin?" She had noticed the worried looks on their faces.

"Something's happening on Mt. Aleph!" Alanna panted hurriedly.

"And Sasha and Kevin are still up there!" Taryn said.

At this, Garet came to the door. "I thought that was just a minor eathquake," Alanna and Taryn shook their heads vigorously.

"What's happening out there?" Sheba, Ivan, and Isaac were at the door.

"Let's not jus stand around, then." Ivan instructed. "Alanna, Taryn, you stay here."

"What?" they groaned. "Can't we help?"

"You can help by staying put until further instructions," Sheba and Jenna said firmly. Taryn and Alanna reluctantly trudged inside and slumped onto the couch.

Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan grabbed their weapons and headed out. Alanna and Taryn fumed.

"Mom and dad got to do adventurous stuff when they were about my age." Taryn grumbled.

"It's not fair!" Alanna fumed. "We should be able to help! Sasha and Kevin are our friends. We should be able to help too, even if we're not strong enough." They looked at each other as if they had just gotten a great idea.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yea, but won't we get in trouble?"

"Who cares right now! Plus, we can sat that we were too worried about our friends and parents-"

"-Which is technically true... I love that brain, Alanna!" They went to the weapon case and got some of their parents' old weapons and snuck out of the house.

Alex lifted Sasha's chin with his hand to get a better look at her face. "You are just like your mother," he said. Sasha glared at him.

"It- can't be..." said a familiar voice from down the hill.

"Didn't Alex die 20 years ago?" asked another voice. Alex looked and saw Isaac and Mia at the bottom of the hill.

"Sasha!" Isaac called. "Are you alright? Let her go, Alex! It's not her you want."

Alex glowered and then smirked. "But didn't you take something I wanted?" he said referring to the incident with him and the Wise One years ago. He then looked at Mia. "And something I _had _also?"

"I was never _yours, _Alex!" Mia snapped.

Isaac noticed that Kevin wasn't up there. "Where is my son?"he demanded.

Alex sneered. "Look to your left-I think you'll be quite shocked."

Isaac and Mia looked left and nearly fainted. Kevin was on the ground unconscious, with one of his arms akimbo. Mia screamed and ran to her injured son to heal him in hopes that he wasn't dead. Isaac tried to run up the hill, but Alex held his hand in the air and isaac was thrown a good feet away by a force field now surrounding the hill. Sasha took advantage of the moment and tried to use a new psynergy-tundra-on Alex. He was caught off guard and let go of her. She tried run down the hill to see if her parents and brother were alright, but was immediately thrown back by the force field. Alex warped behind her and caught her.

He sighed. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to subdue me, Sasha," he said. She knew he was right-there was a very powerful aura radiating off of him. Very powerful. _As long as there's breath in this body,_ she thought, _I'm _not _giving up. _She struggled as hard as she could.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. Alex looked like he was thinking about it. Then he glowed and Sasha felt the energy being drained from her as she glowed the same blue glow.

"Fine," He threw her down. "You're of no use to me-for right now anyway."

Sasha was suprised at how easy that was. He snapped his fingers and the force field vanished. Then, in a flash of blue light, he was gone. Sasha fainted.

* * *

Geode- Alex...why did _he_ have to show up? Of all the people...

At least Char is gone!

Ivan-Char really get's one your nerves, huh?

Totally! But at least he's gone.

Geode-where'd he go?

Who cares, he's gone!

Ivan- We hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to leave reviews. Rae-Rae even accepts criticism, as long as it's constructive and not saying stuff like 'I hated it,' without a reason why. And no flames. Also, she'd like to know what are Mary Sues and s.l.t.(stuff like that)? Thx. And also, Sasha fainted because Alex drained her.


	4. THE DREAM

Char- I'm baaack!

(Sigh) And speak of the devil...

Char-what?

(Shakes head)Nothin'. Ok, to Pheonixfire, I started my story before I read yours and got the name Alanna from a tv show(singing That's So Raven theme song). She's a fire adept(like mother like daughter)in my story and what a coincidence! Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Geode-(still sleeping)zzz...

Disclaimer-I don't own Golden Sun- I just own this story, the 20- year-later GS characters, and the kids.

_**Dreams**_

"_Sasha!" _

_Sasha looked eastward and saw her brother running toward her. She was all too relieved that he was okay. _

"_Kevin!" she hugged him. "How did you survive that fall?" _

_Kevin shrugged. "Mom healed me. Where are we?" They looked around the white room. The only thing there besides them was a cart jus big enough for the two to sit in and stretch out. _

"_Uh, I think we're asleep..." Sasha thought a moment. _

"_Freaky!" Kevin gasped_. "_I've heard of _twins _having the same dream, but we're two different people _in _each other's dreams! Woah..."_

"_Let's see where that cart takes us." Sasha and her brother got in the cart. It started out very slowly but soon was going as fast as Kevin could say ' wicked .' They unexpectantly_ _arched down _a _steep hill (making their hearts skip a beat)_ _and found themselves in a deep blue/indigo looking room . The cart slowed and stopped. Kevin and Sasha climbed out of the cart and looked around. _

"_Sasha! Kevin!" They saw Taryn and Alanna_ _running their way. "Where are we?" Taryn asked them._

_Alanna looked at him. "We don't know where we are- they wouldn't know either." _

"_How would _you _know?" Taryn asked her. _

_Alanna closed one eye, widened the other one, and leaned in close to his face, closed eye turned farther away. "But child, don't you know?" Taryn crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Know what?" he asked. Alanna lowered her voice to a whisper and answered, "I know everything." Taryn smirked and shook his head. Sasha and Kevin laughed. _

"_Riiight," Kevin dragged. "But seriously, we should find out where we are. But a good back-up guess could be the 'Dream Gateway_' ."

You are dreaming, _Said a deep, voice , echoing throughout the room. Kevin, Alanna, Taryn, and Sasha looked around. _

"_Who said that?" Taryn said. _

I did. _A big rock with an eye_ _in it appeared before the four children. Kevin, Alanna, and Taryn gawked_ _at it, but Sasha noticed it at once. "You're that rock that was in my dream the other night," she pointed out. The rock blinked. _

That is correct,_ it said. Sasha snapped her fingers trying to think. _

_"You're the-the-  
the-um...Wise One!" The rock nodded. _

_Alanna looked from the Wise One to Sasha. "That-um- rock-eye is the Wise One? You really don't expect me believe that, do you?" _

You sound just like Garet,_ the Wise One said, _He said almost the same thing in Sol Sanctum some years ago...

"_My dad said that?" Alanna asked to no one in particular. "What are you doing in our dreams 'Wise One' ?" _

I am here to deliver a message. You four have to stop Alex from sending the world into ruin. He _was _only an adept with the power of Mercury. But now, he has much more power, as he demonstrated on Mt. Aleph.

"_Why do we have to do it?" Taryn asked." We're only- fourteen and thirteen(_Kevin is thirteen)_."_

Because, only the true wielder of the Elemental Blade can stop him, and Sasha cannot do it alone. She will need her own power as well as Venus, Mars, and Jupiter.

"_My sister is the wielder of the Elemental Blade?" Kevin asked. "Wicked." _

"_Wait a minute-" Alanna said. "What and where is this Elemental Blade?" _

It is the blade in the weapon shop.

"_I knew there was a reason why I felt something everytime I went near that sword," Sasha said mostly to herself, thinking about the silver blade with the gold hilt and clear jewel. _

Will you accept this quest?

_They thought about it. "Well, if it'll save the world, we'll do it," Kevin answered._

"_There's only one problem," Taryn pointed out. _

"_What?" Alanna asked. _

"_Two words- par-ents." _

"_That's right!" Alanna figured this out, now. "I can see the conversation now- ' Mom, dad, can we to leave and save the world from the man that came out of Mt. Aleph that you knew twenty years ago?' " _

"_Well, they did it," Sasha told them. "Don't you think they'll understand?" _

"_I don't know, Sa," Kevin said. "Grandma didn't exactly want dad to go." _

"_And your dad made the decision, not my grandparents or great-granddad." Alanna told Sasha._

"_My mom was kidnaped and decided to help. And my dad was just destined to do it," Taryn pointed out. _

"_I think they'll say yes," Sasha said._

(Or so she thought)

* * *

The next evening at dinner, Sasha and Kevin tried to talk to their parents about the dream.

"Mom, dad," Kevin started," um, me and Sasha had the same dream last night."

"That's rare," Mia replied. "What was it about?"

"Taryn and Alanna had the same dream, too," Sasha told them.

"How do you know?" Isaac asked her.

"Well,uh-we-saw them in our dream-"

"-And they told us today." Kevin finished. "We were in a white room with a cart. So we got in and it sent us into a dark blue room."

"That's where we found Alanna and Taryn. Then-uh-"

"-Then this big rock thing with a freaky-looking eye in it and no mouth appeared out of no where."

Isaac and Mia got more interested at this point."Is his name the wise one?" Isaac half asked half said. Sasha and Kevin nodded.

"And he said, um-he said,uh-"

"-He said that-I was the-true wielder of, um, the blade in the weapon shop, and that, uh-"

"-That Sasha, me, Taryn, and Alanna had to-save the world from Alex, because only the true wielder of the Elemental Blade can stop him-"

"-And I can't do it alone."

There was dead silence in the house. Isaac broke the silence in one word: "No."

"But-why?" Kevin asked. There was disappointment in his voice.

"Because," Isaac said,"you're only kids."

"But you did it when you were kids," Sasha pointed out. "And Taryn's parents did when they were around our age."

"That's Taryn's parents. This is about you."

"But what about Alex and the fate of the world-"

"That's not your problem."

"But dad, what about the Wise One-"

"No!" Isaac said in the monotonously firm voice that Sasha and kevin knew all too well- it meant that he made up his mind and that was the end of it. "I am not going to have my children going out and risking their lives because of some dream. That's the end of this discussion."

Mia had mixed feelings about this. She knew that they couldn't just happen to dream about the Wise One when they haven't seen him, and give them a message like that. It had to be true that Alex was up to something. And if only her daughter could wield something that could stop him for good, she had to go, for the world's sake. But she also didn't want them to leave to do something so dangerous. They were only kids.

After a little while had passed in dead silence, Sasha said in a low voice, "Why did you say yes, dad?"

"Yes to what?"

"When you told me and Kevin your story, you said you had a choice if you wanted to get the stars back. You knew your mom would be upset and you said yes anyway."

"The fate of the world depended on it."

"The Wise One said that only the true wielder and her friends could stop Alex. That's me. And Kevin, Alanna, and Taryn. It seems like the same situation to me."

Sasha got up and went to her room. Isaac was looked over at Kevin, who was staring at him sulkily. "What is it?" he asked him.

"You know she's right, dad."

"Kevin-"

"Sasha wouldn't just make up something like that and put up an argument about it." Kevin looked at Mia. "You know to, don't you mom?"

MIA LOOKED A LITTLE UNEASY, AS IF SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. THEN SHE SIGHED. "YES," SHE SAID.

ISAAC LOOKED SHOCKED AT HER ANSWER, BUT PART OF HIM KNEW IT WAS TRUE. KEVIN WENT TO HIS ROOM.

"NO LUCK," TARYN SAID.

"ME NEITHER," ALANNA GRUMBLED. "WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?"

SASHA AND KEVIN SHOOK THEIR HEADS.

ALANNA CROSSED HER ARMS. "AT LEAST YOUR PARENTS HAVE MORE PATIENCE THAN MINE. THEY SENT ME TO MY ROOM WHEN I TRIED TO ARGUE."

TARYN KICKED THE DIRT. "I TOLD MY PARENTS WHAT THE WISE ONE SAID, BUT THEY STILL SAID NO."

"I'M GOING FOR A WALK," SASHA HEADED DOWN THE HILL ALONE.

SASHA WANDERED INTO THE WEAPON SHOP AND FROZE AT WHAT SHE SAW. THE OWNER WAS TIED UP WITH TAPE IN HIS MOUTH. THERE WAS EVIDENCE OF A STRUGGLE. SASHA RUSHED TO HIM TO UNTIE HIM. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?"

THE SHOP OWNER PANTED. "TH-THEIVES! GO GET THE VILLAGERS."

SASHA TURNED TO GET HELP, BUT MET THREE STOUT FIGURES STANDING OVER HER.

"HELLO, LIL' LADY," SAID THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE.

"YOU DO KNOW WE CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE?" SAID THE ONE TO THE LEFT.

"WE CAN DO THIS EASY, OR WE CAN DO IT HARD," SAID THE OTHER. "YOUR CHOICE."

SASHA KNEW THERE WAS NO WAY OUT OF THIS WITHOUT A FIGHT.

SHE SWALLOWED. "HARD."

* * *

UH-OH!

CHAR-WHERE'S YOUR CLARINET?"

WHY?

CHAR-OH, NOTHING..." (HORNS ON HEAD)

GEODE-(SLEEP AND DROOLING)

CHAR-WE REALLY OUGHT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM.

WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC! MY WONDERFUL READERS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA BE VERY HAPPY- SOUNDING SINCE SCHOOL LETS OUT IN SEVEN DAYS. (THROWING A PARTY) OH AND SORRY ABOUT THIS BIG WRITING. SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID COMPUTER. WANT SOME CAKE, CHAR?

CHAR-HEY! RAE-RAE'S BEING NICER TO ME! NOW THIS, WE CAN ALLLIVE WITH!


	5. The Departure

(Sulking) My mom is pure evil. She's actually making me go to school the last three days next week.

Char- Aren't you supposed to be cheery? School's almost out, remember?

You're right. I should be patient and wait out the last few days of finger- breaking work I'm gonna have to do... (exercising fingers in preparation)

Char- I knew I was right- I'm always right, aren't I?

Don't push your luck, Char. We're having a moment, here. Don't ruin it.

Char- Sorry! (Smiling nervously)

WARNING- If you're queasy, skip some of the beginning of this chapter or the whole thing. It's even a little too gross for me and I wrote it!

_**The Departure**_

The two men on the sides of the guy in the middle unexpectantly grabbed her arms and held her out.

"So what should I do to her, guys?" asked the man that was in the middle. He stood over her.

"Beat'er to sleep!" said the one holding her left arm.

"Grab her legs and we all pull to see how far she can stretch until she breaks." said the other.

"How about torture?" said the one standing in front of her, presumably the boss. Sasha struggled. _Why is everyone grabbing me all of a sudden?_

"Leave her alone!" the shopkeeper demanded, still tied up. The boss stuck some more duck tape over his mouth. Then he got back to Sasha.

"Do you like weapons," he asked, "and blood?" He pulled out a silver sword with a gold hilt and a clear jewel in it- the Elemental Blade. Sasha struggled fiercely, but couldn't escape the strong grip of the brigands. They held her down as the leader held the blade to Sasha's cheek and slowly cut it. Sasha cried in pain. "There, there," the leader said. He looked at the blood on the sword and the same blood oozing from the side of Sasha's face.

"It's just blood," he said. He slit his arm and let the blood flow down his arm. "See?" he showed his arm to her. Then he smiled ferally as if he had gotten an idea. He glanced at Sasha to make sure she was watching him, then held his bleeding arm to his mouth and licked the blood of, swallowing. Sasha felt sick.

There was one thing she was sure of:_ this man was crazy. _

He held the blade to the other side of Sasha's face and cut it too. She yelped again. He held his hand under her chin and let some of the blood drip onto his palm. He sighed.

"I love torturing people- especially kids."

After a few cuts to the stomach, Sasha was drenched in blood. She had had enough of this.

"Let me go old man!" she yelled. He slapped her, hurting one of the cuts on her face. Sasha glowed blue and the the two men holding her were temporarily frozen, giving Sasha a chance to break free from their grip. The leader jumped back a little startled. The he laughed darkly. "You're one of those- _adepts _aren't you? Doesn't phase me."

She kept a straight face, trying to hide pain and fear. He glared behind her at his cronies. "Don't just lay there- get the girl!" he barked. Sasha recast tundra as they charged for her, dodged their leader's swings, and cast frost on him. She used ply on herself, to stop the bleeding. Now for her next objective- get the blade. She snatched the Elemental Blade from the leader just as he and his cronies unfroze. She glowed six colors as she held the blade for the first time. First, her own elemental color. Then yellow, red, and purple. And finally a whitish- goldish color and black. Something felt new in her- like new powers. Sasha cast earthquake on the three men.

_Did _I _do that? _She thought. It had to be her- she was the only adept in the store(exception of the shopkeeper, who is tied up), and she was glowing.

Kevin, Taryn, and Alanna came into the store to get Sasha and their jaws dropped- her clothes and face were stained with blood, the shopkeeper was tied up, there were three men on the ground, and Sasha was standing there with a sword in her hand glowing. Clearly, they had missed something.

"Sasha!" they exclaimed. She wheeled around. "Uh, I think I know what you're thinking- even if I'm not like Taryn. We have to warn the villagers!" Before the others left, the three men got back up.

"Do you think a few blasts of ice and an earthquake are gonna stop us?" one of the cronies asked. The boss closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I think we should just kill them," he said in the same smooth, calm voice. They advanced and pulled out their swords.

"Ray!" Taryn glowed with violet light as some sparks lit up the room and electrocuted the three men. One of them swiped at Alanna. She cast fume, but he evaded. She immediately followed with a psynergy she'd learned a week ago- beam. The man was blasted against the wall. The rolled on the ground trying to put the fire on him out. Kevin cast earthquake on the other man. He hit his head and went unconscious.

"Douse!" Sasha called. The leader evaded. Then she cast frost and then tundra, locking him into two thick layers of ice. Alanna rushed over to her B.F's aid. She cast beam again, blasting the ice away, and he was knocked against the wall. When he stumbled to his feet, Taryn cast ray, and the boss was hit with volts of bright, electric energy. Kevin followed up with earthquake. The boss fainted. His goons tried to sneak to the door, but found the mayer and the townspeople, along with the guards from the jail.

"I believe you have been causing some trouble," the mayer said. The guards grabbed them. Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba rushed in and went to their children but stopped to look at the bloodstained Sasha.

"My baby!" Mia took her child in her arms.

"What happened in here?" Isaac asked.

"Sasha!" Jenna exclaimed.

"We would like to hear all that happened- after we get Sasha fixed up and you all get some rest," the mayor said. The villagers went to untie the shopkeeper

Isaac. _Isaac looked to see who called him. It was the Wise One. _

"_Hello, Wise One," Isaac nodded. "Its been a while."_

It certainly has, Isaac. Yet, you are just like you were twenty-five years ago. But you have matured much.

"_Thank you. My kids said they dreamt about you."_

They did. As you are now. I have something to tell you, Isaac. Your daughter is the one destined to wield the Elemental Blade.

"_The Elemental Blade?"_

It is the sword you saw her with today- the one she has been looking at in the shop. Her, your son, Alanna, and Taryn have to stop Alex. Only the one destined to wield the Elemental Blade can stop him. But she will need friends by her side. If Sasha and her friends do not defeat him, the world will fall into colossal ruin. But if he is defeated, you and Sasha will have a great destiny together.

"_What will it be?"_

That will depend on if Alex is defeated.

"_So, I guess she should go, then..."_

Yes. Just like you and Garet did years ago.

"_Well, I guess... she and Kevin can leave. On one condition."_

I am listening.

"_Make sure they all train. So they can_ _become stronger and protect themselves."_

I shall see to that. It was nice talking to you again, Isaac. But now, you should wake up and prepare them to leave.

* * *

"We can- go?" Kevin was shocked at his parents' answer.

"But you said no last night," Sasha said.

"The fate of the world depends on you and your friends' abilities, Sasha," Isaac told her. "You too, Kevin."

"Take these with you," Mia snapped her fingers. Mercury djinn came out of nowhere. Sasha glowed as they materialized and entered her. Isaac did the same and Venus djinni came from nowhere and became one with Kevin. Isaac handed him the Hestia blade.

"Uh- thanks," they said in unison. Mia took her silver baret out of her blue hair and clipped it on the end of Sasha's ponytail. "Give this back when you're here to stay," she said. Kevin and Sasha knew that their parents were holding back tears. This made it harder to leave. "Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked.

"We have to," Sasha told him, though she felt the same as he did.

When they all went outside, they were suprised to see the whole village waiting outside their house. Sheba, Jenna, Ivan, and Garet were in front with their kids.

"Hey, guys," Alanna said.

"Where did the crowd come from?" Sasha asked.

"We don't know, " Jenna said.

"They just followed us up here," Ivan replied. Everyone walked to the Vale entrance.

Sasha, Kevin, Alanna, and Taryn looked around at everyone.

"G'bye everyone," Taryn said. Sheba hugged her son. She gave him a green stone.

"It's the hover jade. Take it with you."

Ivan walked over and handed him a blue gem. "You may need this as well. Teleport can really come in handy." And with this, their parents all gave them the items that helped them use some of the various psynergies they had known. The shopkeeper hurried to them. He carried a sheath that a sword was already in.

"Wait, Sasha! You may need this." he unsheathed the Elemental Blade. "I even shined it." he stated proudly. She took the sword and stared at it in awe.

"But- don't I have to buy it?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Sasha, I have never seen such a great aura come from you when you held this brand. Clearly, you should have it. And I will not take no for an answer."

Sasha smiled. Jenna handed Alanna the Phaeton's Blade. "This helped me. Now it can help you." She hugged her daughter.

Sheba handed her son the Meditation Rod. "Don't lose it, Taryn. Ok?" Taryn nodded.

"Thanks for those little djinn- thingies," Alanna said said.

"We feel much stronger," Taryn agreed.

With a final farewell from the village and their parents, they reluctantly stepped outside of their home into unknown land.

* * *

"I knew that would get eveyone to see," Kali watched the four leaving their home from far away. She smirked. "I don't think the Wise One could've came up with a better idea." she pulled a strand of long, wavy black hair out of her face. Her snake hissed softly on the ground.

Lena looked down at it uneasily. "Yeah, what you said. But, did you really have to bring that thing with us?" She notioned to the long- glossy black snake. Kali picked it up and put it around her shoulders. "It's not gonna hurt you- Fang knows you're my friend."

"What about you?"

"Do you think poison will hurt a darkness adept?" Kali asked her. "Now, I don't know about a Sol adept- but don't worry, he won't hurt you!"

"I can't believe you sent those thieves to Vale!" Lena exclaimed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Sasha's parents clearly weren't gonna let her stop Alex without the proper proof, so..."

"But thieves? We could've told them ourselves!"

"Think about it, Lena. Us, the last adepts of our kinds, walking into Vale and saying, "Sasha, Kevin, Alanna, and Taryn have to save the world from some power-hungry fool."

"Yeah- no one would believe that there are still Luna and Sol adepts left in Weyward. Guess we're gonna have to wait until the right time to reveal ourselves." Lena ran a hand through her white hair. "But I hope they train and not just travel."

* * *

Ok, to get an understanding, Kali is a luna/darkness adept.Lena is a Sol adept. I got their names from some little name book I looked in at the store. Kali means 'dark goddess or full of energy.' Lena means 'light." Two names that sound good and describe their kind- a two for the price of one deal!

Also, forgive me if the short little fight scene was kinda suckkish- I am seriously not good at making fight scenes and I have never leveled up enough to learn every single psynergy. And about the weapons- I think I know they were a little off, but hey who cares(I don't). This is what I gave them (this time- I didn't use a password now)and I'm right at the end of the game.

Please review, and thanks for reading my story. I'll get the next chappie done soon.


	6. Two Venus adept and the Lemurian

(Playing clarinet)

Char- Will you please stop?

Why? I need to practice.

Char- you'll wake up-

Geode- (stretching) So, Rae- Rae's calling the chickens home, huh?

What's _that _supposed to mean?

Geode- Nothing... So what's been happening to Sasha and the others?

Char- N. O. Y. B.

Geode-What? Come on, Char! Rae- Rae, help me out, what happened?

Nope. You slept through two whole chapters- two really good chapters. Maybe now you'll learn not to sleep during a story! For once, Char is right.

Char- Yep- hey!

_**Two Venus Adepts and The Lemurian**_

They had been gone for three days, now. And they were training hard. Kevin had finally learned Quake Sphere.

Sasha leaned against a boulder looking up at the stars. Then her eyes wandered to the sights she had noticed and looked at every night since they had left. Fist, her eyes wandered to the yellow glow to the South- Venus Lighthouse. She looked to her west at Jupiter's beacon. The to the northwest and northeast at Mars and Mercury.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Kevin sat down beside her. Sasha nodded.

"Can you believe our parents did all this?" she asked. Taryn and Alanna joined them.

"Why aren't you guys asleep?" She asked them all.

"Just...thinking," Taryn sighed. "Why didn't Alex destroy Vale? A few days ago."

Alanna leaned back. "If what Alex wanted back then was Alchemy's true power, why didn't he go after you guys' dad? The Wise One gave him a portion of that power. And Alex _is _evil. Didn't he try to summon storms on Vale and wanted to take over the world?"

Kevin looked worried. "What if he goes back? He might destroy the Village and kill our parents." Sasha still remembered the sad looks of them all before they left.

"Come here, Kevin." She put her arm around his shoulder and he leaned on her. Kevin had been awfully quiet and worried since they'd left. He hadn't even smiled. She cleared her throat and began to sing her favorite song that her mom sang to her as a child.

"_Silent Night."_

It was hard to resist Sasha's singing- she just had one of those- voices.

"_All is calm. All is bright."_

Taryn and Alanna's eyes drooped. Alanna rested her head on Taryn's shoulder.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace... Sleep in heavenly peace." _Sasha looked around her. Kevin was asleep under her arm. Alanna was asleep beside a sleeping Taryn. She yawned and closed her eyes, thinking the same things they were thinking...

* * *

Kali was laying back, waving her scythe. "Sasha's singing is working." 

Lena flipped some of her hair behind her head. The silky white mane seemed to glow in the moonlight, and this showed of her tan complexion even more. "Why don't you ever smile, Kali?"

This question startled Kali - Lena had never asked her this before,not in a serious tone anyway. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, the closest you've ever come to a _real _smile is a smirk or a sneer. You need to smile."

Kali shook her head. "There's never been a reason for me to smile. I'm not really a _smiling _person."

"Smile just this once."

Kali shook her head and put the scythe away.

"Please? Do it for me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on, Kal!"

"No. Good night, Lena." Kali closed her eyes. Lena sighed and laid down.

* * *

"Are we near a village, yet?" Alanna asked. 

Kevin checked the map. "Um... yea. We should see one in a matter of minutes."

"Quake Sphere!" They looked around for the source of the cry. A little ways away, Kevin, Alanna, Taryn, and Sasha saw a girl fighting a wolf. She chopped its head off immediately. Then, the girl stretched.

"Who is that?" Taryn asked. They noticed a pack of wolves coming up behind her.

"Hey, girl- watch out!" But it was too late. The wolves jumped on her.

"We have to save her!" Sasha and Kevin said in unison. They ran over and Kevin started out with quake sphere. Most of the wolves were thrown into the air. Taryn went after some of the rest of them with whirl wind and Alanna blasted the remaining wolves with beam. The wolves got back to their feet and attacked. One went for Sasha. She evaded, but not without getting her shoulder grazed. Alanna and Taryn issued waves of beam and ray, killing off most of them. Kevin destroyed a wolf when his weapon unleashed crucible fire and then cast quake sphere on others. Sasha finished the rest by casting frost, tundra, and her latest, glacier.

"Is she alright?" Kevin asked. Sasha glowed and cast ply to heal most of the girl's wounds. "Yes," she said. The girl stirred. She opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked Sasha. Then she winced in pain as she sat up, and noticed the other three.

"I am Sasha."

"My name is Kevin."

"I'm Alanna, and this is Taryn." Taryn elbowed Alanna lightly.

"I could've introduced myself."

"Not as properly as I can, Taryn."

The girl laughed at the pair. "My name is Candace." She cast cure and jumped up. "You look like you're traveling. Let me take you back to my Village." Candace took them to her home.

"Welcome to Alcrest," she said. "C'mon, you have to meet two people." She rushed them through the village and went to one of the houses on the hill. Sasha was about to knock, but Candace just opened the door and ushered them in. "Sit down." she pointed to the couch. "Felix! Picard! There's some people you should meet."

Two men came downstairs. One man had a dark brown ponytail and the other had a blue ponytail with gold eyes. The blue- haired man held his hand out. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Who are these people?" the brown- haired man asked Candace. She grinned.

"Why don't you ask them?" she laughed.

Everyone introduced themselves. Felix's eyes rested on Alanna for a moment. "You're traveling at such a young age?" he asked her. "Why?"

"Uh-" she started, not sure if she should tell. Sasha interrupted.

"We're going to see my grandma. She's sick."

"Oh," Felix eyed them all suspiciously.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Picard asked them. They nodded vigorously.

"Wanna stay with us for a night?" Felix asked.

"Sure," Sasha replied. "I like this village. It's almost like home."

Felix and Picard went upstairs to make her a room. Candace sat on the floor beside them since there was no room on that couch. "They're the greatest," she said. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Taryn asked.

"Well," She started," see how they're letting you stay here for the night? They took me in two years ago, when I was twelve. I didn't have any other place to stay."

"Didn't you have your parents?" Kevin asked.

"No..." she said. "They were killed. And when they were alive, they didn't really care for me anyway..."

"Why not?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know. They said... I wasn't normal. I was- different- in a bad way. No one really liked me where I came from. They said I was ominous. I was evil."

"But why would they think that?" Sasha asked.

"Because I know psynergy. They didn't understand it. See, my old home was... well they knew about these powers, but they had been tought that they were evil. And any child born as an 'demon' as they called it, should be immediately killed or thrown out. But some of the villagers got them to wait before killing me, so the short wait turned out to be a ten- year wait. When the mayor came to my house to get me, he asked my parents, "Do you want that demon killed or thrown out of the village?' My parents were embarrassed by me and said I'd brought disgrace to their good name. They didn't want a demon that _they_ had walking around anywhere. They said, 'Kill her.' So I had to stay in the cold punishment cupboard in a thin night robe. After the whole village went to bed, I snuck out.

"Where did you go for two years?" Kevin asked.

"No where, really. Most of the people I'd met abused me like my old home did- some boys ambushed me. I had no money, so I couldn't stay in an inn. Then a little later, I met Felix and Picard. I was afraid at first, because I thought they were like so many others and didn't accept me and my powers. But it turned out that they had them, too. And Felix had the same powers as me. I later learned that they were called psynergy and I was a Venus adept. They took me in and cared for me ever since."

"Whoa," Alanna said. "That's really nice of them."

"We're done!" came Picard's voice from upstairs.

"Come up and look!" Felix called to them.

The five children went upstairs.

"Girls, this way," Felix instructed. He then swooped Candace up and got her on his back. "Welcome to Candace's room," he told Sasha and Alanna.

"Thank you," Sasha said. She looked at Alanna, who looked like a statue. She didn't move or speak- she was focused on something else. Candace hopped off of Felix's back and waved a hand in her face.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked her. Alanna walked over to the lampost and picked up the picture frame that was on it. She gazed at the picture inside. It was clearly when Felix was younger. He was smiling with one eye closed, shielding himself from someone who was on his back- Alanna's mom.

"Where'd you get this picture?" she asked Candace and Felix. Candace came and looked over her shoulder.

"That's when he was seventeen."

Alanna shook her head. "How do you know the girl in the picture?" She turned around and looked at Felix.

"Do you know her?" Felix asked.

Alanna nodded. "She's my mom."

Everyone was quiet. Alanna and Felix still stared at each other. Sasha glanced at Candace, who was looking at both of them.

_That's why she looks so familiar, _Felix thought. He looked at Sasha. "So, you must be..." he started. "Are you Mia's child?" Sasha nodded.

"You helped them light the lighthouses, didn't you?" she said. He nodded. Picard, Kevin, and Taryn came into the room.

"Sasha, look at this." Kevin showed her a picture. It had ten people in it. First, there was the late Kraden. Then Felix and Picard. And Taryn, Sasha, Kevin, and Alanna's parents. And a woman with purple hair who Ivan stood beside. They were all outside of a house. "They know our parents," Kevin told her. Then he looked at Picard. "Are you from Vale?" he asked. Picard shook his head.

"I am from Lemuria, " he replied. "I was banned from there, though."

"Who's the woman with my dad?" Taryn asked.

"That's Master Hama, your auntie," Picard told him.

Felix laughed. "I can't believe my sister had a child! I didn't think Sheba and Ivan would return to Vale, either," He looked at Taryn who was a fitting image of Ivan and Sheba.

"My mom told me my uncle had left before she had me," Alanna told Felix. "Why won't you go back to Vale?"

He thought about this a moment. "Ah, well," he started. "I had heard that lost civilizations returned when we lit the beacons. I basically wanted to see them. Picard did too. So, is Kraden still annoying?"

The four children looked sorrow then. "Well," Sasha didn't said this the best way she could. "He... uh, he passed away when I was four."

Felix and Picard lowered their heads.

"We're really sorry," Alanna said. She slowly walked over to her uncle.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "That's alright," he said. "I'm pretty sure he's making new discoveries where he is now."

"Kraden was quite the scholar," Picard smiled.

Candace decided it was too glum in the room. "Time for dinner," she headed downstairs. "I'm cooking spaghetti!"

Felix smiled. "You haven't _lived_ until you've tried Candace's cooking."

* * *

There's another chappie! 

Char- (dully) whoo-py.

Guess what? My mom's nice again! I don't have to go to school the last day!

Geode-(dully) yoo-hoo

Geez, what's wrong with you two?

Char- when you're not at home, we get to get on the computer. But you're here, so now you're gonna hock it up!

To bad for you. Not! Don't forget to review. And the main thing of this story, just so you know, is the forming of eight friends, like TLA.


	7. Leaving with a new friend and The boy in...

_**Leaving with a new friend and the boy in the ship**_

"Have you ever thought about being a chef?" Alanna asked Candace. Sasha had fallen asleep quickly; she hadn't got as much sleep as Alanna, Taryn, and Kevin since they had left.

"Um," Candace said, "everyone says I should be one. I've thought about it a couple of times. Felix and Picard say I should use my talent and make room for improvements." She laid back and looked out of the window toward mercury's beacon. The blue light shined on her light brown skin and Alanna's creamy skin. "So," Candace said, "Felix is your uncle. How does it feel to find a lost relative?"

Alanna thought about it. "Well, it's good that I found my sister's brother. But it feels weird at the same time, because we're related, but I've never met him or known him when I was younger. Mom didn't talk about him much. Candace, I have a question for you."

"I'm listening."

"Most kids would be sorta- depressed about a past like yours. No offense, but why aren't you?"

Candace looked at Alanna for a moment. "It's all in the past," she told her. "There's nothing anyone can do to change it, and you can't let something so trivial get you down. That's my parents' problem if they didn't accept me." She yawned and fell silent. Alanna got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Hello, Alanna." The voice startled her. She looked up and saw Felix sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Felix," she sat down beside him. They were quiet a moment, then she broke the silence. "Why did you leave my mom?" Felix thought about it, then said, "Didn't I tell you today?"

"Well- you should go visit Vale. I understand about wanting to see everything, but you haven't visited them in years. Think about it: You left before I was born and they haven't seen you since. Don't you think they'd want you to visit?"

Felix shook his head. "It'd be too hard to leave."

Alanna put a hand on his shoulder. "If you really wanted to leave, you'll leave when the time comes. Plus, you need to see your old companions again. Will you, uncle? Please?"

Felix did want to see Vale and the others again. "Okay," he finally promised. "I'll go see them. Picard too."

Alanna stood up to go to bed. "Good. You two can leave tomorrow."

"Wait- huh?" Felix was surprised. Alanna turned around and winked.

"Well, the sooner the better, right? The sooner we beat Alex the better, so _sooner_ is better. And we're leaving tomorrow, so you can leave then." She went back upstairs. Felix shook his head. _Just like Jenna,_ he thought.

* * *

Sasha stretched. "I-feel- great!"

Kevin picked up his pack. "I'm gonna miss Candice's cooking," he said.

Taryn looked around. "This place sure does look like Vale," he stated.

Candace came out of the house with a pack.

"Are you going to Vale with them?" Alanna asked her.

"No," Candace said casually, "I'm coming with you."

"What!" Kevin exclaimed. "Are you sure about that? It could get really dangerous."

"So," she told him. "I stayed on my own for two years. How dangerous could it get?"

"Why do you wanna go?" Picard asked.

"I wanna help. I don't want some lunatic taking over my world. And, even though it might be hard, it'll be adventurous and fun. Plus, I'll get to see the world." She looked at Felix and Picard with wide, shining , hazel eyes and a quivering lip: the puppy dog face. "Ppppllllease!"

It was hard to resist this face. "Alright," they gave in. "You can go."

Felix got serious. "Just promise you'll stay safe."

Candice sighed. "I promise."

Picard gave her a weapon. "It's the Sylph Rapier. Sheba let me have it to remember her with." He noticed that yet another pair of her dark blue jeans had holes where the knees were. "Must you rip every pair of jeans you get?"

Candace smiled. "That's just the way I like them. I can't help what I like!"

"Are we near Kalay and Lalivero?" Taryn asked.

Picard nodded. "Very near. This village was built three years ago, near that town."

"Good. I need to see Master Hammet. What about Lalivero?"

"You have to go by ship to reach Lalivero. But tell you what. You can have my ship if you can control it."

"We know how," Taryn said. "We've read about it and our parents told us how."

They all walked outside the village to the shore. A big ship awaited them.

"If you have the Hover Jade, you can make it fly," Felix told them. Taryn showed them the green stone.

Alanna hugged her uncle. "Seeya, Uncle Fee," she said. "Tell our parents we said hi."

"Bye," Sasha waved from the ship.

"Seeya," Kevin called.

"Later," Taryn shouted.

Candace looked at Felix and Picard. "Thanks for taking me in, guys. I promise I'll come back when this mission's over."

"Watch over them," Picard told her.

"Alex is manipulative. Don't fall for his tricks." Felix warned.

Candace got on the ship. She looked at them one last time before they turned north toward Vale.

* * *

"Make the ship fly!" Candace said eagerly. Taryn took the jade out of his pocket.

"My mom said all of us have to focus on it," he told them. Everyone looked at the Hover Jade and concentrated. The ship lurched. Then slowly came off the water. They stumbled.

"Oh, cool," Kevin said.

Candace looked over the edge of the ship. She looked a little sick at first but quickly got over it. "Now you won't have to miss my cooking, Kevin," she told him.

"You heard me?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"I'm very vigilant," she said. "Where are we going?"

"Kalay first," Taryn said. "I need to see Master Hammet. We're just testing out hover right now."

They landed the ship and got off. Then, they headed south, reaching Kalay in a matter of minutes. When they got their, Taryn gaped.

"My dad stayed _here_? This place is pretty swanky." They went up to the castle, which was easy to tell apart from the rest of the buildings. Guards got in the way before they could get to the entrance.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"What are you doing up here?" asked the other. Taryn stepped in front.

"We are here to see Hammet," he said firmly.

"You can't just barge in this place expecting to see Master Hammet." said the soldier who had spoken first. "You have to have an important reason or an appointment. You children clearly have neither. Leave at once."

Taryn raised a finger in the air. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, see... We do have a reason for being here."

"Then what is it?" asked the other soldier.

"A young boy named Ivan stayed here years ago, did he not?" Taryn asked.

"Yes," said the first soldier. "Do you know where he is? How do you know him?"

"Because, It's been twenty-five years, hasn't it? Wouldn't Ivan be fully grown now, possibly married?"

The soldiers nodded at Taryn. He continued. "Ivan is my father."

They stared at him in disbelief. Then, to be sure, circled him looking Taryn up and down. Then one gasped. "I don't believe it! Ivan has a son! How old are you, boy?"

"I am fourteen," Taryn said.

"What about your friends?"

"I am fourteen, two months older than him," Sasha said.

"I'm thirteen," Kevin pouted a little because he was the youngest.

"And I'm fifteen," Alanna told them.

"You are the children of Ivan's friends, aren't you?" asked the soldiers. They all nodded.

"Can we please go in?" Taryn asked. "I have news concerning him."

"Sure, go ahead," the soldiers told them. They led them inside down a long red rug, and to a door.

"Right this way," said one soldier.

Sasha opened the door to a big room. Sitting there were two old people, a man and a middle- aged woman. They saw them walk into the room.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Are you Master Hammet?" Taryn asked him.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I am Ivan's son."

Hammet studied him a moment. Then his eyes went wide. "Great Scott, it's true!"

Lady Layana walked over to the five children. "You all look just like your parents." she said.

"Where is Ivan?" Hammet asked. "Why didn't he return to Kalay?"

"Ivan is in Vale," Taryn said. "He found his sister in Contigo. I just want you to know he's alright." They turned to leave.

"Good bye," Lady Layana said.

"Thank you for letting us know Ivan is alright," said Hammet. Taryn and the others nodded and they left.

* * *

The ship flew calmly over the waters. Alanna and Taryn were playing a game of rock paper scissors. Sasha was looking out at sea. Kevin was in a chair. Candace had went inside. A scream came from inside the ship. Everyone ran in to see what was wrong with Candace.

"What's-" Alanna started. She noticed a boy with blue hair and and grey eyes- in a towel! "Who are you?" Alanna, Sasha, Kevin, and Candace turned away.

"Uh-" the boy stammered. "This is- very awkward. Can I put some clothes on?"

"Please," Candace said.

The boy came out of the ship in a blue blazer,green shirt, and light blue jeans. "Sorry about earlier," he said to them, especially to Candace.

"It's okay," Sasha and Candace told him.

"Who _are _you?" Alanna asked.

"My name is Roscoe," he said.

"Well," Alanna replied, "I am Alanna. This is Taryn, Kevin, Candace whom I'm sure you've already met, and Sasha."

"Nice to meet you," Sasha held out a hand. Roscoe shook it.

"N-nice to meet you, too. Nice to meet you all. Where are we going?"

"We?" Kevin asked.

"'We'," Candace said, motioning to everyone else, "were gonna turn around and take you back to where you come from."

Roscoe shook his head vigorously. "No, I wanna come with you all."

"Why?" Taryn asked.

"Because- I- just do. You could use my help."

Alanna pointed at Sasha. "We already _have_ a Mercury adept," she told him.

"Can't you use another?" he asked.

Sasha looked at Alanna. "Don't we have two Venus adepts?" she said.

"Alright," Alanna relented. "You can stay. I don't have time to argue anyway- I'm about to win two coins from Taryn."

"Yea right," Taryn said. They continued their game. Candace climbed up to the crow's nest. Kevin sat back in a chair with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Sasha continued to look at the water.

* * *

It's a good thing Felix's name is Felix. Now I can let Candace call him what my uncle's name used to be: Uncle Fee!

(_In loving memory of Felicia(Fee) ) The funniest person I knew!_


	8. Meeting Aiden

Oh, man. No reviews for that last chapter.

Char– Maybe, because you write boring stories...

That's it, Char. I've had enough of you! (walks toward him with a roll of duck tape)

Char– What are you gonna do to me?

Geode– (looking while eating popcorn)

_**Meeting Aiden**_

Sasha was still looking out over the water when Roscoe came over. "What are you looking for?" he looked at the sea.

"Sasha always looks like she's thinking about something," Alanna said happily. Taryn was looked sullen- so far, Alanna had won ten coins from him. "Ready to keep losing, Taryn?"

Taryn rolled his eyes, got up and left. Kevin looked over at Alanna. "Don't get bigheaded every time you win." he warned.

Candace climbed down from the crow's nest. "Alanna, aren't you supposed to teach me aura?" she reminded her.

"Oh, yea..." Alanna got up. "Let's go."

"You can't learn aura." Kevin told her. "That's Mars psynergy."

"But you learned move and that's Mars psynergy," Candace pointed out.

"Oh," Kevin turned back around and continued reading his book.

Roscoe and Sasha continued to look out at the sea. "I thought you couldn't learn aura and stuff until you got more experienced," Roscoe said.

"Djinni," Sasha told him. Roscoe nodded.

"Hey, I see land!" Everyone looked at Kevin, who was up pointing northwest. "Can we go there?" he asked, looking at Sasha.

She nodded. "Go ahead, Kev. But don't crash the ship." Kevin went up to the rudder. Roscoe said he would help him and went up there. Together, they turned the ship leftward. Taryn came from the inside of the ship and looked. "Cool, a mountain range," he said.

They docked the ship, and got off. Candace looked at the mountain outside the village ahead. "Let's climb it!" she said.

"Are you sure?" Alanna asked. Candace nodded. Alanna shook her head. "Hello! Wearin' a skirt here!" she pointed at the raspberry skirt she had got from her mom's closet.

Candace thought for a moment. "Well, uh... we'll go to that village and buy you some shorts to wear under it." They all went to the village near the mountain.

"I haven't eaten this good since..." Roscoe thought a moment. A glum look appeared on his face. Then he smiled. "I haven't eaten this good in a long time." Sasha looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

Roscoe shook his head, looking at Sasha. Then he turned to Candace. "You should offer the cooks here a hand. Sasha and the others told me what a great cook you are. And if the food here is this great, just think how much better it'd be with you here."

Candace looked a little embarrassed, but pleased. "Nah... I don't think they need my help."

"Don't be so modest." Kevin and Alanna said. The waiter came over with the bill and handed it to Sasha.

"One hundred coins..." She got one hundred coins out of her pack.

"I'll help," said Candace. She and everyone else got some money out of their packs and Sasha put some money back. They got up to leave, when some people came in the inn. It was a man and a woman, and two older men and women. And behind them marched a middle-aged man with blonde hair. They looked rather worried as they wentto see the innkeeper.

"Have you seen Aiden and Beatrice?" The woman asked.

"They've been gone all day," said the blonde-haired man.

"I'm sorry, Faran," said the innkeeper to the blonde-haired man. "I haven't seen them either."

The other man ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't like them! Well, it isn't like Bea, anyway... They would have told us where they were going, especially if they weren't gonna be back by dinner time..."

Taryn turned back to the others. "They just said he was Faran,"

Alanna shrugged. "What about it?"

Kevin kicked her. "Remember why we're here? It's about his mom!"

Alanna nodded. "Oh, that guy." They all just looked at her. She looked at them. "Well, why are we just standing here? We should be over there, right Sasha?"

"Yea," she said. They walked over to the group.

Roscoe tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me. We couldn't help over hearing your conversation and thought that maybe you could use some help."

They all turned to the six kids. "Who are you?" asked Faran. He glanced at Taryn. "Are you all traveling?"

"We're all looking for Alex," Taryn told them. "I am Taryn by the way. And this is Sasha, Alanna, Candace, Kevin, and Roscoe."

"I am Faran. Where have I heard of the name Alex before..."

"I can tell you later," Taryn said. "But it sounds like you need some help."

The man shook his head. "You are merely children. We couldn't ask for your help."

Alanna scowled. "He's calling us children! I hate being called a child! Don't you, Sasha?"

Sasha thought about this a moment. "No," she half lied.

"Don't let him get to you." Alanna said.

"If you see to kids though, can you bring them here? The boy is tall and looks about your ages, and the girl looks around ten years old," said the old woman.

They all nodded and left the village, buying Alanna some pants on the way out. Everyone started for the mountain.

"There wasn't a mountain here in our parents' stories," Sasha said.

"What did your parents do?" Roscoe asked.

"They lit the elemental lighthouses and stopped Gaia falls from devouring Weyward," Kevin told him.

"You mean _your _parents did that?" Roscoe exclaimed, looking up at the Venus beacon which was not too far from them.

They all nodded, Candace doing so because Felix and Picard were the ones she considered family. They approached the mountain.

"It's bigger up close," Sasha and Kevin said in unison.

"Jinx!" Kevin yelled.

"Hold on, Bea!" yelled a voice from high up.

"I am!" said a girl's voice.

"Who said that?" Kevin asked. They all looked around.

Candace looked up. "Oh my word..."

Everyone else looked up. From a very high ledge, a young girl was hanging. And at the top of the mountain, a boy was looking down at her.

"Bea, why didn't you tie your shoes when I told you too?" the boy called to her.

"I'm sorry!" she called back.

"Forget about it, the only thing we should be thinking about is how to get you to safety!"

The girl's hands slipped. She gasped. "Aiden, hurry! I'm slipping!"

The boy, who was presumably Aiden thought for a moment. _She just had to fall over the side with no places for me to climb down._

"Um... Bea, listen. I'm gonna climb down the other side as quickly as I can, alright? Then I'm gonna run around to this side and you're gonna have to, uh..." he knew this was risky, but the side of the mountain she had fell off of was to smooth for him to try to climb down at her. "You'll have to fall for me to catch you."

"_What?"_ she looked up at him as if he were crazy. "That's crazy! If you were an earth adept instead of fire, you could've used growth."

"Why don't we use growth, Kev?" Candace asked him.

"She's too high up," he replied. "It'd never reach."

"We can climb the mountain," Sasha suggested. Then she looked at the smooth part of the mountain in front of them. "Never mind."

"Let's get help." Alanna said. They turned to leave, but heard Bea scream. They turned around and saw her fall off the ledge.

It all seemed to happen in a flash. Bea fell through the air, Aiden yelled, Sasha and the others, except Candace, seemed frozen to the spot, and Candace, as if by instinct, ran to the foot of the mountain. Bea landed on her and they both fell.

"Candace!" everyone was surprised.

"Ow..." Candace mumbled from under the girl. Bea quickly got off of Candace, shakily.

"Th-thank you..." she said gratefully. She looked up at the top of the mountain where Aiden was, too stunned to speak. "I'm okay," she called up at him.

She looked up at Candace. "Who are you all? Why did you save me?"

Sasha, Kevin, Alanna, Taryn, and Roscoe walked over and introduced themselves.

"We thought you needed some help," Candace replied, rubbing one shoulder. She cast cure to ease the pain of having a person fall on her from up a mountain.

"I'm Beatrice, but I hate that name, so everyone calls me Bea," Bea said. "That was my brother Aiden up there." She looked up, and not seeing Aiden anymore, figured he must be on his way down.

"Everyone in your village is looking for you two," Sasha told her.

"I know," Bea said. "Mom and dad would've probably said no if we asked them if we could go rock climbing. It was my fault I fell, though. I didn't have my shoes tied and was playing around up there..."

"Bea, are you okay?" Everyone turned around, and saw Aiden coming around the mountain. Bea ran over to him.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Candace saved me." she pointed over to her. Aiden glanced over at Candace and nodded.

"Let's go back home," he told Bea taking her hand. Then he looked at the others. "Who are you all? What are you doing here?"

They introduced themselves and explained why they were there. "So," Aiden half asked half said. "So you're Sheba's child, eh? Wait 'til Faran gets a load of this..." Him and Bea started to leave. Then he turned around. "You guys coming or not?"

* * *

Aiden and Bea were drowned in kisses, hugs, 'You had us worried's', and other stuff.

"Where were you?" their grandfather asked.

Bea and Aiden looked at each other hesitantly. "We went... mountain climbing," Bea said in a small voice. Their parents looked at Aiden.

"You dragged her into this, didn't you?" his father asked.

"Dad, no-" Bea started.

"Bea, do not cover up for him." Her mother interrupted. "He is always doing stuff like this."

Aiden looked at them both with a mixed look of anger, and sadness, though he tried to hide the sadness.

"Aiden, why do you do stuff like this, much less drag your sister into them?" his father asked, disappointedly.

"Dad-"

"You are going to be fifteen in a week! You should be a good influence on her, not a bad one-"

"Dad!" Bea yelled. "Aiden saved me today. I had my shoes untied and fell off the mountain. I was about to slip from the ledge I was hanging onto, but he caught me."

Their parents and everyone looked at her, suspiciously. Then they turned to Sasha and her friends. "Did he really do this?" the mom asked.

Candace nodded. "Your son is very brave, ma'am. That mountain was very high, and he climbed down and saved her." She glanced over at Aiden, who looked back at her half gratefully, curiously, and guiltily.

His parents relented a little.

"Well..." his mother said, "I'm very glad that you saved her, Aiden. But she wouldn't have needed saving if you both had listened to us. And Bea... if your shoes are untied, tie them. You should know anyway not to be playing on top of a mountain! I'd expect as much from Aiden, but you?"

Aiden held his breath and started mouthing ' _One, two, three...'_.

"Let's go eat." their dad said. "There's been enough exitement today. You five are welcome to stay with us if you want."

"Taryn needs to tell Faran something, first," Sasha reminded them. Faran walked up and looked at Taryn.

"Yes?"

"Sheba is in Vale," Taryn said. "She couldn't come back here."

Faran looked a little relieved. Then his face took on a confused expression. "Why not?"

"Well...she was too nervous to come back after not coming to visit in so long after you thought she had drowned. Secondly, she felt like she wasn't treated as a regular child. She was mostly known as a 'Child of the Gods.' And thirdly, she fell in love."

"Sheba fell in love? With who?"

"My dad."

"Then- then that means-"

Taryn nodded. "He was Ivan."

"Isaac's friend?" Faran smiled and snapped his fingers. "That's where I know the name Alex from! He was one of the people that kidnapped Sheba! But why are you trying to hunt down such a dangerous man?"

"Only I can wield this sword and I need friends to help. Only this sword is really capable of beating him." Sasha explained.

"Alex has gotten much stronger than he was twenty-five years ago," Kevin told him.

"Hmmm..." Faran thought a moment. He went over to a jar and pulled out a necklace with a purple gem in it and placed it around Taryn's neck. "It's a power zapper," he said. "It drains everything. It drains psynergy, lowers attack, defense, and agility. It's so powerful and rare, that it can only be used once. If your foe is weak enough, it might just kill them. Use it wisely."

Taryn nodded and they all said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Geode– looking at Char duck taped to the wall, laughing 

Char– the only thing of him visible is from his head up

He's so sweet like that.

_**Previews for the next chapter:**_

_**Kali stopped. " Lena, do you know anything about your history. Not to be rude, I'm just asking."**_

_**Lena shook her head. "They never bothered to tell me. But I do know some of it."**_

_**Kali nodded. "Okay, name the elements."**_

"_**Oh..." Lena looked back up. "Kali?"**_

_**Kali stopped. "Hm?"**_

"_**Did you used to be evil and heartless?"**_


	9. Raising Tempers

1

_**Raising Tempers**_

Aidenhad joined the others by talking his parents into letting him go. He had 'accidentally' forgot to tell everyone he wanted to prove that he wasn't going to be a bad person when he grew up. He only said that he couldn't stand by while some power-hungry lunatic was trying to take over the world.

Aiden was having a practice sword fight with Sasha on the ship. Everyone on the ship was watching.

Candace shook her head, smiling. "They're both really good..."

"Sasha used to love to watch dad practice behind the house," Kevan told her and Roscoe.

"She used to practice with a stick herself. She always beat me, too..." Alanna added.

"That's because you were too girly," Taryn said. Alanna elbowed him.

All they heard was swords clashing. Aiden started to advance. Sasha backed up, dodging some of the jabs at the same time. She tripped over a barrel. Aiden was about to point the tip of his sword to her neck(the first one to do that, won) but she blocked him.

Roscoe was surprised. "I've never seen Sasha practice very much with us. How can she be so good?"

"Must be in her jeans," Candace replied. "Kevan, are you any good?"

"Not as good as Sasha and my dad."

Sasha pushed up on her blade harder. Aiden was pushed away. She got up quickly and started to advance on him, still swinging and jabbing. Aiden blocked and backed up. She unexpectantly kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall, and immediately placed the tip of the elemental blade to his neck. Aiden laughed and got up.

"Man, Sasha! Do you know that you're the first person to defeat me?"

Sasha blushed proudly. "That's good to hear."

Aiden adjusted the headband on his head, and sheathed his sword. He and Sasha shook hands.

Later on, Alanna went over to Candace. "What's with your outfit?"

Candace looked confused. "My... outfit? What about it?"

"Your clothes are always so baggy. And your pants are always ripped. Why do you wear stuff like that? It's so... boyish!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alanna shook her head. "No offense, but the only good thing on you is your hair. You should really give yourself a make over."

Candace scowled. "I hardly think that you should be worried about clothes on a journey like this. And what's it to you if my clothes are 'baggy and boyish' ?"

Alanna scowled. "I said no offense!"

"It sure sounded offensive."

Aiden walked over. _Cat fight, _he thought. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

"I think Alanna has a problem with the way I dress." Candace said a little sardonic. Her and Alanna still scowled at each other.

"It's not my fault if you look like you came out of a dump."

"Well at least I'm not some girly prissy who couldn't make it on her own."

Aiden almost wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. "Ladies, please. Who started this?"

"She did!" they said in unison.

Aiden thought a moment. "Candace, you go first."

"Why does she go first? You can't possibly like her, can you? She's totally trashy!"

Aiden put a hand over his face. "I don't like her! You go first, then."

"So you want an insulting chit, is that it?"

Aiden threw his arms in the air and walked away. "Forget it! I'll let you two handle this."

"Handle what?" Sasha asked, coming out on deck.

"They're doing it, again!"

Sasha looked over at Candace and Alanna arguing like they'd been doing all week ever since Aiden had joined them. _Why don't they just kill each other, _she thought sarcastically. _I swear..._

She marched over to both of them. "What is it, now?"

"Candace can't take the truth!" Alanna said.

"Alanna is– really getting on my nerves!"

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

Candace started before Alanna could. "I was just over hear by this dragon thing on the ship, minding my own buisness. Then she came over here talking about how I need a makeover and I'm trashy and stuff!"

Sasha turned to her best friend. "Alanna, do you have a reason for doing this?"

"It's the truth, that's why I said it."

Sasha thought for a moment. "This didn't start happening until Aiden joined us. Is it possible that it's about him?"

"Well, I know Candace likes him," Alanna said. "But Aiden wouldn't want a girl that dresses like a boy!"

"I don't like Aiden," Candace said. "And these aren't boy clothes. I think you like him, Alanna."

They both looked at Sasha. "Who's side are you going to take?"

"Neither," Sasha answered calmly.

"What?" Alanna exclaimed. "But we've been best friends since we were born, practicaly!"

"I know," Sasha said in the same calm tone. "And I also know that you both like Aiden."

"I don't like Aiden, for the last time!" Candace replied.

"You two have to work this out." Sasha told them. "And you shouldn't let a boy get in the way of friends."

"What about you and Roscoe, Sasha?" Candace asked, smiling. "You two have been spending a lot of time together, lately."

Alanna snickered. Sasha blushed. "Roscoe? He's uh- he's just my friend!"

"Riiiiiiiiight. Sure he is," Alanna laughed.

Even though Sasha was a little embarrassed now, she used this opportunity to point something out. "See? You both have something in common!"

"You're right," Candace and Alanna said in unison. They shook hands and apoligized. Sasha went back to the rudder to sail the ship. After a little while, they rammed into something. Alanna and Candace fell over.

"Are you looking where you're going?" Alanna asked.

"Yea, I am," Sasha assured her. "There's something under water, though."

The boys came out. "What happened?" Roscoe asked.

"Did we hit land?" Taryn asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Kevan and Aiden asked. The ship shook.

Sasha went to look over the side of the ship. "I don't see anything."

The ship gave a violent lurch, and Sasha fell out. "Sasha!" Kevan and Roscoe ran over to the side of the ship, everyone else following. She was hanging there.

"I'm fine. Just help me up."

Kevan grabbed her wrists and Roscoe helped. They started to pull her up, but the ship shook some more and she fell into the water. Everyone screamed.

"My sister!" Kevan yelled, eyes wide.

"No..." Roscoe's voice trailed. "Why Sasha?"

"She was the only one that could stop Alex!" Taryn pointed out. "Without her, we're finished!"

"And we were arguing the last time she spent with us," Candace said, talking about her and Alanna.

"Look!" Alanna motioned for everyone to come back to the side of the ship. Bubbles were coming up. Then, Sasha's head and arms came into view.

"Sasha!"

She panted. "That was fun," she said.

"You are so heartless!" Alanna fumed at her. "Scaring us like that..."

"You stayed under on pupose, didn't you?" Kevan raised an eyebrow.

She nodded in the water. The ship gave another dangerous lurch. Sasha looked under her. "I felt it too..."

She screamed. Something huge started to come out of the water. Something huge that she was on top of! She took out her blade and started stabbing at it, getting sea monster blood on her face and clothes. It screamed and tried to get her off of its head. She slipped and accidentally cut herself.

"Sasha! Be careful!" Roscoe yelled. She was high up. Roscoe and everyone else pulled out their weapons. It wrenched its head forward and Sasha was knocked off onto the ship. She sat up and winced at the pain in her back.

"You okay?" Alanna asked. Sasha got up and nodded.

"We need this practice, anyway," Taryn said.

The monster roared.

"I have heard of this monster," Roscoe said. "It is the Leviathan."

* * *

I've sent my muses on vacation! Yay! So now I have to ask you an important question. 

I'm getting(or should be) a new game soon, and I have three choices.

1. Sims Bustin' Out

2. Fire Emblem

3. Zelda

Now I've never played F.E. and Zelda, and I lost my Sims game. But I may get Sims last, so should I get Fire Emblem or Zelda next?

Rae-Rae: (sneaks in)


	10. The Leviathan

1

_**The Leviathan**_

The Leviathan opened its mouth and issued a haze of green fumes. "Don't breath it in!" Sasha told everyone, covering her nose and mouth with her shirt. After the smoke vanished, Alanna held her hand out. She glowed red all over, her hand getting brighter.

"Cycle beam!" The monster was hit with a white hot beam and roared in pain. Sasha followed up with Ice horn.

The Leviathan roared and shot out some prickly spikes from its spire-like fins. Candace tried to counter with spire, but when she raised her hand, one of the spikes flew right threw. Candace grabbed her wrist and sank to her knees in pain.

"Candace!" Aiden flew over to her. "You okay?"

Candace raised her head. Tears were streaming down her face, but she wasn't crying. She held up her hand, the spear– like peice of fin in visible from the front and back of her her hand, blood running down her hand and arm and dripping on her pants. "I'm... fine," she said, shakily. "I just need to... get this spike out of my hand..."

Aiden grimaced, almost feeling her pain by seeing that spike through her hand and bleeding. "Ouch..." he said. "How are you gonna get that out?"

"I'll– I'll find a way. You need to help Sasha and the others." Candace started to look at her hand. Aiden looked at her for a few moments, then went back to the fight.

"This thing looks like a big lizard!" Taryn said. He closed his eyes and cast storm ray. The currents ran through the water, giving it the power of destruct ray as the Leviathan was shocked from under and over him. "We should fight around water more often."

"I don't think that would work out with me," Alanna said, as a beam of whit hot fire flew from her glowing hand to the Leviathan.

"Or me. I can't even cast volcano out here!" Aiden complained. He instead conjured balls of fire from all around and sent them whamming into the Leviathan. It roared in pain and opened its mouth. Nothing came out. Everyone stopped and looked at it.

"What is it doing?" Roscoe asked.

"I don't– " Sasha started, but stopped and gasped when they all started to glow.

"What is this?" Candace asked from a little ways away.

Sasha looked around. "Do you hear that?" she asked. She heard something from beneath them.

Alanna nodded. "What is that?"

Roscoe looked deep in thought. "Beneath us... It sounds like... Oh, no..."

"I don't like those words together," Aiden told him. "What is it?"

"He's gonna try and sink the ship!" Roscoe exclaimed.

"What?"

Candace closed her eyes and glowed a yellowish color. The spike trembled a little. Candace winced but kept her mind clear, exept for getting the spike out of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at it. Sasha turned around to check on her quickly. She was shocked at what she saw. The spike had liquified and the liquid fell to the ground. Then she glowed a goldish color and the wound closed up.

She got up. "He gonna sink the ship? Well why is everyone just standing here? Atack him!" She held her hand out and did her best to cast mother gaia(lots of water, remember). The water around the Leviathan started to bubble. A yellow light glowed underneath him. The water bubbled harder and then splashed as Leviathan was enveloped in hot golden light and earth. She kept it going. Sasha caught on. "Everyone, together!"

Everyone sent out waves of psynergy and djinn. Sasha cast ice horn, Alanna cycle beam, Taryn Tornado, Roscoe Glacier, Kevin Ragnarok, and Aiden flare storm.

"I've got four djinn in standby," Candace said. Everyone else did too. Candace went first.

She raised her hands in the air. Four djinni appeared around her.

"Ready when you are," Geode assured. She nodded at him. She glowed a bright yellow and called, "With the might of the apocalypse, Judgement, I summon thee!"

The four djinn rose into the air, spun around, a little slow at first. Then they speeded up and spun until they materialized into nothing. A great rumble could be heard from far away. They all looked up. Judgement had rose into the air and pointed his staff down at the leviathan. Then he said in a deep voice, "Let the might of the apocalypse be your downfall." He shot a jet of light down at him. It caused an even bigger splash that made the boat rock. The light hit down and nearly blinded everyone.

Aiden thought about something. "We should wait until a little later to summon our stuff on him."

"To bad we can't attack him," Kevin said. "We'd fall into the water."

Sasha raised the trident. A huge trident fell from the sky onto the Leviathan. Sparks issued from it and a puff of smoke rose. The ground shook as it pressed down harder and then there was an explosion.

"That thing should be dead now!" Alanna exclaimed. the Leviathan roared and spitted thick gushes of water on them.

"Gah!" Alanna fumed, soaking wet. "I hate getting wet!"

Aiden got choked on some water and coughed, "Same here." He cast Fireball again.

The beast shot some more spikes from his fins, catching everyone off-guard. Then everyone started glowing again, and he issued more poisonous gas. Sasha got choked and breathed in too much.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied. "You?" He tried to focus his mind to cast quakesphere.

Sasha coughed. "Not right now." She got ready to cast cure poison, but couldn't. She gasped.

"It blocked our psynergy!" Candace exclaimed. She reached in her pack for some elixers. "My items are gone!"

"Mine too!" Roscoe said shocked.

"But we just had them !" Alanna said.

"I think when we were glowing the first time, he must've stolen it all," Kevin glared at the Leviathan.

Sasha fumbled with the trident again. Everything around her seemed to be spinning. She dropped the trident and fell.

"Sasha?" Roscoe helped her up. "It's the poison, isn't it?"

"Um... Y-yea. I'm fine, though. We need to summon..." Sasha told him.

Candace drew a thunder card and threw it at the beast. It grew and bolts of lightening came out, electricuting the Leviathan. "The mysterious card rocks!" she said.

The Leviathan roared and the water behind him started to rise. It crashed onto the ship. Alanna was slammed into the poll that led to the crows nest.

"Alanna!" Sasha and Taryn ran over.

"Yea, I'm good," she assured them. She sounded weaker, though. "I just hit my head."

She stood up and closed her eyes. Char and three other djinn appeared around her.

"Let's go," Char said. She held her arms in the air. Aiden joined her.

"We summon a meteorite from deep space!" Nothing happened for a while. Then they heard something falling from the sky, and closed their eyes as two big balls of flaming rock dropped down on Leviathan. It roared even louder.

The Leviathan didn't do anything for a little while. It just breathed. Then it picked up its tail and slapped everyone on board.

Roscoe stumbled to his feet. "I summon the god of the north wind, Boreas!"

Boreas appeared frozen far away. The ice blasted off of him and the shards of ice formed a big ice ball that landed on his head. A robotic - like lever started to twist that grinded the ice and shot it out at the monster, freezing him. Then a large arrow blasted it. The leviathan wasn't as hurt by this. Kevin got up and summoned Judgement. He appeared in the air and shot a bright white beam out of the sky, blasting the Leviathan.

Taryn got up and shouted, "I summon Thor, the God of thunder!"

The sky darkened, and grey clouds blocked out all sunlight. A circle with a line and triangle under it appeared in the sky. an arrow shot to the ground, revealing the God, Thor. He shocked the Leviathan with bolts of electricity. It turned into ashes and died in a huge roar.

"...We did it!" Candace said.

"Alright, we kicked sea monster butt!" Alanna cheered.

"That thing was no match for us, anyway,"Taryn bragged.

"We're almost to Izumo," Aidan told everyone.

"Hang in there, Sasha, we're almost to a sanctum." Roscoe turned around, and gasped.

Kevin was on his knees beside an unconscious Sasha, tears running down his face. "She's pale! And unconscious!"

Everyone, but Aiden(he's sailing the ship, now) hurried over.

"Sasha..." Roscoe propped her up and felt her head. "She's burning up!"

"Her hearts not beating right, either..." Alanna said shakily.

They could barely hear her breathe. Kevin ran inside the ship, and came out with a book. He flipped through the pages.

"Why are you looking through a book when your sister is in grave condition?" Taryn asked.

"'The leviathan is a legendary sea monster next to the kraken... It often kills off his enemies by using a power that seals its foe's psynergy even after battle and then poisening them. The leviathan's poison is the deadliest poison of all of them. It can kill a person or thing instantly(99.9 of the time)If you or a friend is poisoned with the leviathan's poison, the best thing to do is to hurry them to a sanctum immediately.'"

"Are we there yet, Aiden?" Kevin asked anxiously.

"Almost!" Aiden answered.

Roscoe noticed the red band on her finger. "I sense power from this ring."

"Yea, dad gave it to her," Kevin said. "Do you think it's keeping her alive?"

"I don't know..." Roscoe felt the boat stop. Aiden came over to help him pick her up.

"Takeru won't like to see Sasha like this..." Taryn said. "Neither will Susa and Kushinada."

They hurried to Izumo.

* * *

"Lena, you don't know anything about your history, do you?" Kali said. 

"Not really..." Lena answered.

"Well, to make a long story short, light and darkness are not real elements."

"Huh?" Lena was confused.

"Our elements are not the ones that make up alchemy." Kali explained. "Years ago, before alchemy was sealed, there was a great war. There were people that wanted to use alchemy for evil and power, and people that wanted to use it for good. They were all equal in power. So they each used alchemy to create two powerful warriors- Aaron and Adrian. Adrian was created from hate and evil. He had had a unique power we know now today as darkness. Aaron was part angel and good. He also had a unique power, known as light. After the four wise men that represented each element sealed alchemy away, the world, and the new light and dark adepts became peaceful. Light and dark adepts found families. The dark adepts were still evil, though, because it ran in their blood. Many feared them. They killed out of pure bloodlust... and they were heartless. But eventually, the light and dark adepts started to die out because of the seal on alchemy... and everyone eventually forgot about them. But if you say the words 'dark adepts', it still brings a chill down everyone's spines."

"Wow..." Lena said. "Um... Did you used to be evil and heartless?"

"...Yea..."

"What made you join the good?"

Kali was quiet a moment. Then she turned around and finally flashed a smile. "I met you."

Lena was pleased. And shocked. "You smiled!"

There was a noise a ways away from them.

"Stay here," Kali told Lena. She went to see what it was.

Kali headed down the hill. "Who's here?" she asked. Not a sound. She pulled out her scythe. "Show yourself!"

Out of know where, someone jumped out and before Kali could react, she was hit in the back of her head with a club and knocked unconscious...

* * *

Rae Rae- I hope this story isn't finished! 

Well, it is! This story was boring and you know it! And I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger, like in some movies.

Rae Rae- But I wanna know what happened to Sasha and Kali!

Heh... you gonna have to wait on the sequel. I'm trying to figure a way on how to make my stories less suckish... I can't believe I stopped writing for so long, I've lost my touch. Seriously...! (starts complaining)

Rae Rae- You're mean!

I'm not mean, I'm just not nice.Anyway, review. And I beg you, tips please! I have to go now, and think of a name and theme for the sequel...

Next and last character to join:

(You decide the name, but here are some possible names for her)Gail/Gale, Jodie, Jade, Ryann, Rylee/Riley, Serene, Tyler, and Leslie

Jupiter adept

personal: serene and taciturn

age: 13(same as Kevin!And me!)

A little past shoulder length brunette/black hair(with some of it put up in a clip)and (I want you to decide, but I might choose green) ... eyes

clothes- maroon t-shirt with a pink shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and sneakers

weapons- bow and arrow, rapier later on

some items and things- big wolf- looking dog, hamster, flute


End file.
